


Au hasard des sentiments : version Hadès

by Elorien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadès vient de se faire plaquer, il trouve du réconfort auprès d'un ami. (companion fic d' Au hasard des sentiments) rare pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Au hasard des sentiments.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306965) by [Elorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien). 
  * Inspired by [Au hasard des sentiments.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306965) by [Elorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien). 



Si certaines parties vous semble familière c'est normal. ceci est une companion fic, en fait c'est la version point de vue de Hadès de ma fic : Au hasard des sentiments. quand j'ai fini la fic pour Macaria je me suis dit, il y a plus à faire! et voila ce que ça a donné, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et lui plaire vu que notre beau Hadès est son chouchou.

note:elle est en cours d'écriture, j'espère la finir dans des temps raisonnable mais je ne promets rien.

note2: les persos ne sont pas a moi! et je préviens ils sont probablement OOC!

_sms_

* * *

\- Hadès, il faut qu'on parle.

A la voix de sa douce moitié le dieu des enfers posa son stylo et se leva pour l'accueillir, et bien que le ton ne sois guère engageant, il eut un sourire doux pour sa chère et tendre.

\- bien sur mon amour, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- je vais faire simple. Je te quitte ! C'est fini entre nous et pour de bon. Ne cherche pas à me revoir ou à me contacter. Adieu.

Ayant dit ce qu'elle avait à dire Perséphone s'en alla, laissant son ex-compagnon ébaubi, ne sachant quoi comprendre. La porte claquante de son bureau résonna étrangement comme un glas dans l'esprit du dieu des morts. Il retourna s'assoir, toujours estomaqué par la scène, mais n'ayant cependant pas l'impression que c'était réel.

_'_ Que vient-il de se passer?' Pensa-t-il, puis secoua la tête avec un petit sourire _._ 'Elle doit plaisanter, encore... Même si celle-là est assez de mauvais goût.'

Et le brun reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était. Il ne semblait même pas voir les visages inquiets qui, de temps en temps passaient la porte. Car beaucoup avait entendu, mais personne ne savait quoi en penser, surtout que le Dieu était comme d'habitude.

A la fin de la journée, Hadès rentra a son appartement et ce qu'il découvrit une fois la porte fermée le laissa pantois... Plus rien ne rappelait Perséphone, toutes ses affaires avaient disparues et pourtant Hadès avait cherché. Il ne restait que des babioles, des souvenirs et des photos.

Le dieu n'en revenait pas.

_'_ Non elle n'a pas pu faire ça' pensait-il, 'c'est une erreur, je dois faire un cauchemar.'

Il se pinça mais non, il ne dormait pas. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, perdu, triste. Il tenta de l'appeler mais tomba sur une voix disant : le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué.

Alors il comprit... Elle était partie, ce n'était pas une blague, la rage qui envahit le Dieu égala celle qui l'habitait pendant les guerres ou face aux inconséquences de son frère cadet. Il se mit à hurler, à casser les breloques abandonnées, déchirer les photos, détruire tout autour de lui. Une fois calmé, il se précipita sur les photos en pleurant, pour les recoller.

'Non, qu'ai-je fait? C'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. Pourquoi ma reine m'a-t-elle quittée? Est-ce parce que je passais mon temps à guerroyer? Mais c'est pour elle que je le faisais ! La surface lui manquait tellement quand elle était avec moi... De plus si la terre m'appartenait Déméter ne pouvais plus nous séparer...non, décidément, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie. Tout avait l'air d'aller entre nous, surtout depuis la paix avec les autres Divinités. '

Ne sachant que faire et ayant besoin de conseils, il décida d'envoyer un sms à son neveu Héphaïstos, qui, son mariage étant ce qu'il est, avait toujours été à son écoute. Il prit le papier sur lequel était le numéro et composa son message avant de l'envoyer.

_'Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je viens de me faire plaquer et j'ai besoin de parler. '_

En attendant une réponse il tenta de se calmer, le sms qu'il reçut acheva cette journée riche en rebondissement!

_' Vous ne me dérangez pas, je suis dans la même situation, mais vous vous êtes trompés de correspondant. '_

Il eut un petit sourire triste.

'Je sais bien que je suis pas le seul à qui ça arrive, mais combien de chances y avait-il que mon faux numéro me fasse tomber sur un cas semblable. Et d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait mon compte ?'

Il regarda son portable et le papier et sourit.

'Forcement ! si je me trompe de chiffre. Rien qu'un mais il semblerait que le destin veuille me dire quelque chose, on va bien voir où cela va me conduire.' Pensa-t-il, décidant de continuer avec ce mystérieux correspondant offert par la vie.

_'Oups, désolé. Mais dans un sens c'est peut-être mieux, vu que vous vivez la même souffrance que moi, à moins que vous adressez à un inconnu ne vous embête ?'_

_' En fait vous tombez à point nommé car je pensais justement que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas à qui. Vous voulez bien être mon confident ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mes amis soient de bons conseils ou ai envie de s'en mêler ?'_

Il semblerait que le destin fasse vraiment bien les choses, songea le Dieu

\- _ah, ils sont amis avec l'autre partie ? Si c'est le cas c'est exactement comme pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Cela fait combien de temps pour vous ?_

_\- oui ils sont amis avec lui aussi, et cela va faire sept jours, huit heures, trente-deux minutes et quelques secondes._

Cette précision amena un rire douloureux à Hadès, mais l'amusa malgré tout

_\- oulaaaaaaaaa ! C'est précis. Je suppose que vous savez que cette obsession n'est pas saine.'_

-Tu peux parler mon gars, se morigéna-t-il en soupirant, c'n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fait la même chose. Un nouveau sms interrompit ses sombres pensées.

_'Oui, je le sais, mais c'est automatique chez moi. J'ai toujours noté le passage du temps._

_\- (soupir) pareil pour moi, j'ai compté les heures qui nous séparaient, les heures qu'on passait ensemble et maintenant je vais certainement faire comme vous. Cela ne fait que quelques heures !_

_\- ah, c'est encore tout frais. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore vraiment pris conscience de cette séparation._

_\- en fait, jusqu'à il y a une heure, non, mais en rentrant dans mon appartement et voyant que toutes ses affaires étaient parties… c'est là que j'ai vraiment réalisé, que ça y est cette fois elle m'avait vraiment quitté, définitivement. Au fait, question vous êtes un homme ou une femme ?_

_\- mdr, je suis un homme, et j'allais vous poser la même question car pour certains sujets cela aurait pu être embarrassant de ne pas savoir._

_\- en effet, je n'ose imaginer._ _:)_

_\- cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ?_

_\- ouah, je ne compte même plus. Dans un sens, j'ai l'impression qu'on a toujours été ensemble, bien qu'on est souvent étaient séparés et que le temps me paraissait interminable sans elle. C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas._

_\- qu'avec toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversée qu'elle puisse partir comme ça ?_

Le Seigneur des ténèbres eut un sourire triste à cela, c'était vraiment comme si cet homme était dans sa tête.

_\- exactement je suppose que c'est pareil pour toi ?_

Quand Hadès vit qu'il avait écrit tu, il écrivit aussitôt un autre message.

- _oups, désolé si le tutoiement te gêne je peux arrêter._

_\- non, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, après tout on aborde des sujets assez intime. Et oui c'est pareil pour moi. Et le pire je crois, c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Il m'a juste dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus comme avant, qu'il avait l'impression que sa vie était ailleurs ! En gros qu'il s'ennuie!_

_\- c'est mieux que pour moi, au moins tu as une sorte de raison, moi elle m'a balancée : je te quitte, ne cherche pas à me revoir, ou à me contacter, adieu._

D'écrire ça, brisa à nouveau le cœur de l'amoureux délaissé, qui laissa échappé quelques larmes brulantes.

_\- Ouch ! Bonjour le tact. Je sais pas comment j'aurai vécu un truc pareil, et pourtant je suis assez stoïque comme gars._

Le brun ricana.

_\- ben moi aussi, mais je vais te dire sincèrement qu'après l'étonnement et le déni… quand j'ai vu l'appart et que j'ai compris que oui, elle était sérieuse, j'ai explosé, de rage d'abord et ensuite j'ai fini en larmes._

_\- tu m'étonnes, en plus elle avait préparé son coup._

_\- ça c'est clair, et je n'aurais jamais cru ca d'elle mais le pire c'est que…_

_\- si elle revient tu lui ouvriras grand les bras ?_

_\- exactement ! (soupir) je suis pathétique, mon frère a raison !_

_\- non, tu es amoureux ce n'est pas pareil. Un amoureux blessé et déçu, ce qui a mon sens te donne toutes les excuses pour t'apitoyer sur ton sort._

Hadès se sentit rassuré, cet homme lui faisait du bien, il lui remontait le moral et savait trouver les mots justes.

_\- c'est ce que tu fais ?_

_\- en quelque sortes, je suis du genre renfermé alors devant les autres j'essaie de faire comme si ça allait, mais…_

_\- parfois c'est dur. Et bien ça promet !_

C'est vrai ça, songea l'Olympien, ils ont surement entendu Perséphone… ça va être facile à gérer ca encore. Et il faut que j'aille dormir pour les affronter au mieux.

_\- bah, ça s'arrangera bien un jour c'est ce qu'il faut se dire._

Hadès fit la moue à ce message.

_\- mouais, je suppose que c'est vrai. Je vais te laisser il est tard et demain, je vais devoir affronter mes collègues et amis qui ont entendus, bien évidemment, ce qu'elle m'a dit vu qu'elle a eu la délicatesse de me faire ça au boulot. Et ça va pas être simple ça encore, entre la pitié de certains, ceux qui s'en foutent et ceux qui vont en rire… rah, si j'en tues pas un avant la fin de la journée ça sera un miracle !_

_\- essaie de dormir et oui je sais ça ne sera pas facile, la première nuit dans un lit vide est angoissante. Et je te souhaite bon courage pour demain._

Je ne vais certainement pas dormir dans notre lit, se dit le Dieu, je ne le supporterais pas je crois.

_\- oh, je ne vais pas aller dans le lit, j'ai pas changé les draps et sentir son odeur me briserait un peu plus le cœur je pense, j'ai l'intention de dormir sur le canapé._

_\- tu es plus réaliste que moi, j'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de changer les draps._

Il hallucina à ce message.

_\- masochiste ! :p bonne nuit, a demain ?_

_\- tu as peut être raison, mdr. Bonne nuit aussi et à demain._

Hadès posa son téléphone, repensant à la conversation.

\- oui, j'ai eu raison de continuer l'échange, je sens que cet homme va m'aider plus qu'Héphy ne le pourrait. Et puis l'anonymat aide en un sens.

Il se prépara pour aller se coucher en prenant bien soin de ne pas passer trop de temps dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le canapé en soupirant. Cette nuit n'allait pas être facile il le sentait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Pourquoi soudainement son tendre amour avait décidée de partir ? Et surtout pourquoi comme cela ? Était-elle obligée de lui faire tant de mal ?

Hadès tourna et retourna ces questions sans fins dans son esprit, le sommeil l'emporta mais il ne fut pas de tout repos, sans cesse le jeune homme revoyait la scène dans son bureau. Il se réveilla avec les joues mouillées de larmes et le cœur serré, il venait aussi de comprendre que plus jamais il ne s'éveillerait auprès de l'amour de sa vie.

\- comment vais-je faire ? Du jour où je l'ai rencontrée, elle a été le soleil de ma vie, ma bouffée d'air, mon espoir dans ce monde de ténèbres. Encore plus qu'Hestia et Pandore, elle a été mon soutien… que faire ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Tout en se posant ces questions il se prépara pour rejoindre son bureau, les Enfers ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner parce que leur Seigneur avait le cœur brisé.

Arrivé à la Giudecca, il se rendit compte que ça ne serait pas aussi facile, tous ceux qu'il croisait n'osait le regarder en face, il entendit les murmures et quand il entrait dans une pièce tous se taisait. Et ça ce n'était que ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, il fallait aussi compter ceux que ça amusaient, et ceux qui s'en foutaient royalement. A la limite, il préférait ceux-la, au moins ils ne débarquaient pas dans son bureau à tout bout de champs. Ses trois juges, entres autres, le surveillait comme du lait sur le feu, ils étaient inquiets et surtout Hadès avait l'impression qu'ils avaient des questions qu'ils n'osaient poser. A bout de nerfs il les convoqua.

\- bon tous les trois vous aller dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, parce que j'en ai marre de vous voir débouler, alors poser vos questions qu'on en finisse.

Les trois demi-dieux se regardèrent.

\- Seigneur, on a tous entendu les paroles de Lady Perséphone hier, commença Eaque, qu'en est-il vraiment ?

\- exactement ce que vous avez entendu et tu le sais sinon tu aurais dit Sa Majesté et non Lady.

\- Elle vous a…

\- oui, Rhadamanthe, elle m'a quitté, et non, avant que l'un de vous le demande, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La voix du Dieu était pleine de frustration, de rage dissimulée et de larmes contenues, les juges qui le connaissaient bien l'entendaient parfaitement.

\- Ça va aller Seigneur, commença Minos et comme vous le savez…

\- Minos ne dit pas ce que tu vas dire, parce que je l'ai entendu murmurer par tous ceux que j'ai croisé ce matin.

Le juge baissa la tête, peiné pour son Dieu.

\- j'ai répondu à vos questions ?

Ils opinèrent.

\- bien alors remettez-vous au travail.

Alors que les trois juges quittaient le bureau, Rhadamanthe s'arrêta à la porte qu'il ferma pour que ses frères n'entendent pas.

\- si vous avez besoin de parler Majesté, vous savez que je ne dirais rien.

Hadès eut un petit sourire.

\- je sais Rhadamanthe mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler

\- bien, cela me rassure.

Sur ces mots le blond sorti laissant le Dieu avec sa colère d'entendre toujours les mêmes platitudes, elles résonnaient constamment à ses oreilles comme si les enfers s'en faisaient l'écho. Il sorti son téléphone.

_' Salut, je te jure, je vais en étriper au moins un avant la fin de la journée. Et si j'entends encore les mots, ça va aller, une de perdue dix de retrouvée… je fais un massacre !'_

_'Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, finir en prison ne t'aideras pas, et puis… ils te servent aussi à te défouler, j'y suis passé et pour certains je suis soudainement devenu une chose fragile ! (renifle)'_

Hadès sourit à cela, c'est exactement ce que ses juges donnaient l'impression de faire.

_' Mouais ça n'empêche que… bon j'y retourne, mais je te promets que ça va mal finir !_

_\- gueule un bon coup ça va les calmer… un temps ! Mdr._

_\- rassurant ! :D mais si ça me donne quelques heures de paix, c'est toujours ça de gagné !'_

Il sourit, et se remit au travail, détendu après avoir soulagé sa frustration auprès de son correspondant, même si voir une tête à sa porte de façon régulière lui tapait sur le système. Il fut interrompu par un message.

_'Rah, je viens de me prendre la tête avec mes amis et LUI, par rapport à ton message.'_

Hadès regarda le texte interloqué.

_\- ah bon pourquoi ?_

_-ils sont persuadés de tout connaitre de moi, et voilà que je les surprends. Bon ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort, mais j'en ai surtout marre qu'ils me maternent. Je ne suis pas fragile… bon d'accord parfois je ne suis pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais merde quoi ! J'ai de bonne raisons, l'homme que j'aime depuis mon adolescence m'a jeté !_

Aie, lui aussi il l'a aimé longtemps, le destin est vraiment bizarre, pensa le Dieu.

_\- c'est clair ! Mais malheureusement je pense qu'on en a pour un moment à subir ce genre de choses. Du moins tant qu'ils considèreront qu'on est au bord du suicide._

_\- comme si j'allais faire un truc pareil, faut pas abuser non plus ! Mdr !_

_\- ouais mais tu sais les autres…_

_\- (soupir) oui, je sais. Bon, je suppose que tu étais en train de bosser, je voulais pas te déranger._

_\- t'inquiète. J'arrive pas à me concentrer de toute façon, et y a toujours un con qui passe la tête par la porte toutes les cinq minutes._

_\- tu devrais peut-être prendre des vacances ?_

_\- pour tourner en rond dans l'appart ? Ah non merci !_

_\- oui je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais au moins, toi, tu ne la vois pas tous les jours !_

_\- aie ! Ça, ça ne doit pas aider. C'est peut être toi qui devrait t'éloigner._

_\- peut-être, je ne sais pas. Là où je pourrais me réfugier me le rappellera vu qu'on y allait ensemble._

'Dilemme quand tu nous tiens, ça a beau faire une semaine, il prend sa rupture encore plus mal que moi j'ai l'impression.'

_\- hum ! Tu devrais aller là où rien de te le rappellera. Mais tu n'es peut-être pas encore assez solide pour ça._

_\- je pense pas non, je dois être masochiste comme tu dis…_

_\- mdr ! Ou peut-être que tu espères qu'il reviendra sur sa décision._

_\- j'ai bien peur que tu aies raison. Et puis, tout seul, je continuerais à ressasser tout ça, ici ce n'est peut-être pas la panacée, mais au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. Même si je me plains qu'ils me maternent, ils m'empêchent de m'enfermer dans ma douleur._

Hadès soupira.

_\- je te comprends, pareil pour moi, même si je râle, je sais que c'est mieux que l'inverse._

_-oui mais pour quelqu'un de foncièrement indépendant, ce n'est pas facile à vivre._

_\- m'en parles pas, mais au moins ça prouve qu'ils tiennent à nous. Et tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne te sens pas capable de t'éloigner pour l'instant._

_\- c'est vrai, j'ai besoin d'eux, même si je n'aime pas ça._

_\- ah bah ça ! On se ressemble là-dessus._

_\- j'ai l'impression qu'on se ressemble sur pas mal de choses et pas seulement parce que qu'on s'est fait jeter !_

Le dieu sourit à cela.

_\- hihihi, oui c'est vrai. Je parie que tu es du genre à rester chez toi avec un bon livre…_

_\- effectivement oui, :D. Rien de tel qu'un bon livre pour tourner une journée merdique en une bonne journée._

_\- je suis d'accord, lire me permet de me détendre, d'oublier mon travail et les cons qui m'entourent !_

_\- je ne te le fait pas dire. Mdr, et si tu accompagnes ça avec un bon verre de vin ou un thé pour la boisson non-alcoolique, c'est presque le paradis sur terre._

_-j'approuve mais presque ?_

_\- (soupir) dernièrement il me manque une tête sur les genoux, et une main dans la mienne !_

Le dieu grimaça en lisant cela, il n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à son alter ego.

_\- (soupir) désolé, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Et dire qu'on avait presque réussi à ne pas en parler._

_\- bah, que veux-tu c'est comme ça ! Après ces quelques années il faut que je me réhabitue à la solitude qui était la mienne le soir._

_\- hey, je me sens offensé, bon d'accord on est pas le soir et on se connait pas bien mais tu n'es plus seul !_

_\- mdr ! Pardon de t'avoir offensé, et merci._

_\- de rien, et puis c'est égoïste de ma part, parce que même si ce n'est que par message, ta présence et tes mots me font du bien…_

_\- à moi aussi ! Aller… retourne au boulot avant de te faire virer !_

_\- ah ça ! Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, c'est moi le patron. A ce soir._

_\- à ce soir._

Sur ces mots, Hadès décida de se concentrer sur son travail, et uniquement sur ça, sachant que le soir même il trouverait du réconfort auprès de cet inconnu, et surtout, il retrouverait son appartement vierge de toute trace de son aimée. A la fin de la journée, il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter son bureau et la Giudecca pour enfin échapper aux regards de ses subordonnés, regards qui s'étaient quelque peu calmé après que le Dieu ait laissé échapper sa colère dans un coup de gueule peu commun.

'Encore heureux que les jumeaux ne soient pas là en ce moment' songea le Dieu, 'sinon je n'aurais plus une seconde de répit et de solitude.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il se prépara pour une soirée paisible, un livre, une boisson qu'il aime et son téléphone, en effet, il avait rendez-vous avec son correspondant.

_'Tu vas être fier de moi, je n'ai tué personne. :D'_

_\- C'est bien mais je parie que tu en as enguirlandés quand même._

Le brun ricana.

_'ben tiens, tu me l'as conseillé et puis étonnement… on me pardonne tout en ce moment, mdr._

_\- ah ça, c'est un avantage oui._

_\- je parie que tu es en train de lire ?!_

_-j'étais, et c'est la première fois depuis une semaine que j'arrive vraiment à me concentrer._

_\- hum, je connais ça. Remarque j'ai pas trop de mal vu que contrairement à toi, lire ne signifiait pas quelque chose de particulier entre elle et moi. Donc lire, ne me rappelle pas quelque chose d'avant._

_\- chanceux ! Mdr. Et ton retour dans l'appart ?_

_\- et bien, j'ai fait venir quelqu'un pour tout nettoyer et virer tout ce qu'elle a pu laisser. Il ne reste aucune trace d'elle, et dans un sens ça me soulage._

_\- tu m'étonnes. Tu lis quoi ?'_

Hadès regarda le livre à ses côtés et eut un sourire ironique

_\- L'enfer de Dante.'_

_\- tu n'as pas trouvé plus déprimant comme bouquin ?_

Le dieu rit à cela.

_\- ben quoi ? J'aime bien moi ! Tu l'as lu ou c'est juste un avis sur le titre ?_

_\- je l'ai lu, merci bien ! Mais après une rupture ce n'est pas ce que je recommanderai. J'éviterai Platon aussi._

_-roh ! Tu lis quoi toi ? Une romance à l'eau de rose peut-être !_

_'Non pas vraiment ! je lis un Stephen King._

Un éclat de rire résonna dans l'appartement.

_'Ah bah oui, parce que ça, ça remonte vachement le moral, surtout pour peu que tu lises Shining._

_\- tout de suite… ça aurait pu être Simetierre !_

_\- mouais… Des gens ressuscités et possédé ! Et après tu critique mon Dante ?!_

_\- MDR ! J'ai pas dit que je le lisais, non je lis son dernier sur Kennedy._

_\- ah ! Tu me diras ce qu'il vaut parce que je l'ai pas encore lu._

_\- tu as lu les autres ?_

Le dieu laissa son regard parcourir sa bibliothèque où les Kings figuraient.

_\- bien sûr, des morts et du sang ! Quand mes collègues me rendent fous, je les imagine à la place du personnage, pas toi ?_

_\- oh que si !_

_\- mdr, et ben un point commun en plus._

_\- pas rassurant ! Tu sais qu'on risque de passer pour des psychopathes ?_

_\- m'en fous, et je pense que mes amis pensent déjà ça de moi !_

_\- PTDR ! Ça m'amène à me demander si discuter avec toi est une bonne chose !_

_\- hey ! C'est peut être moi qui devrait me méfier, souvent c'est ceux qui ne paraissent pas tordus qui sont les plus dangereux._

_\- va savoir ! :D_

_\- sadique !_

_\- pourquoi sadique ? Et puis faudrait savoir je suis masochiste ou sadique ?_

_\- parce que tu me fais languir et tu switch !_

Tout le temps de l'échange le dieu ne cessait de rigoler, si ses amis l'avaient vu ils se seraient demandé si le brun n'avait pas perdu la tête.

_\- merci !_

_\- pourquoi ?_

_\- je viens de me coller un fou rire et y a longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé._

Hadès sourit heureux d'avoir apporté du réconfort à celui qui le soutien depuis sa rupture

_\- à ton service._

_\- et puis tu me dis ça à moi, mais je suis sûr que tu es pareil, un sado-maso qui se cache…_

L'olympien laissa échappé un rire franc qui se mua en crise de fou rire, à tel point qu'il en eut mal aux cotes, une fois son calme revenu il parvint à écrire son message.

_\- possible… :p. la vache ça fait du bien de rire._

_\- c'est bien vrai ça !_

Ce rire ne fut pas le dernier de cette soirée plaisante.

* * *

petite review pour me donner votre avis, please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2 !

Depuis le départ de Perséphone, Hadès vivait au jour le jour, tentant de faire le tri dans ses sentiments, la rage, la colère, la tristesse, la douleur, l’amour, tout ce qu’il ressentait le chamboulait totalement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait des gens à qui parler, même si Thanatos verrait bien l'ex de son neveu en trophée et qu’Hypnos ne pouvait que calmer son frère. Hadès avait réussi à renouer avec Hestia sa grande sœur bien-aimée, perdue de vue à cause de la reine des enfers et s’était également à nouveau rapproché de Pandore, qui le soutenait comme elle le pouvait. Sans compter ses trois juges, surtout Rhadamanthe, qui lorsqu’il sentait son dieu au point de rupture, savait faire en sorte que ses frères cessent de l’ennuyer, ce qui évitait pas mal de crise. Rhadamanthe avait surtout été fondamental après le passage d’Hadès sur l’olympe où son frère Zeus, ayant appris le départ de Perséphone avait fait une danse de la joie, clamant haut et fort que désormais la déesse de la moisson serait à lui, La rage du Dieu ce jour-là avait plu sur les Enfers et si le juge de Whyvern n’avait pas fait en sorte que tous évitent leur Seigneur, c’est les spectres qui aurait pris.

Ce jour-là le juge était inquiet, Poséidon avait annoncé sa visite, et ce n’était pas pour rassurer Rhadamanthe, il espérait que le dieu des mers serait moins… source de problèmes que son frère cadet.

\- Seigneur, vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, je reste auprès de vous tant que votre frère sera là.

\- Rhadamanthe… soupira Hadès, mais le regard déterminé du juge le fit taire.

\- très bien, mais ne t’emporte pas, Poséidon… n’est pas Zeus.

Le blond grimaça à cela, il connaissait son père et son oncle et il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se méfier, avec l’Ebranleur on ne savait jamais à quoi s’attendre.

\- coucou grand frère ! Résonna joyeusement dans le bureau tirant Rhadamanthe de ses réflexions.

\- Posy, tu as l’air en forme, accueillit Hadès. Poséidon enlaça son frère fortement.

\- mieux que toi, tu as l’air crevé. Mon neveu, salua-t-il ironiquement le juge qui se contenta d’un regard et d’une inclination de la tête.

\- je dors mal.

\- tu m’étonnes, je sais pour toi et elle. Je t’avais prévenu… mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement, en serrant à nouveau son ainé contre lui. J’aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te le dire, et que tu me prouves que j’ai tort.

\- merci, fit Hadès soulagé.

Ils s’assirent tous dans le salon du bureau.

\- de rien, tu es mon frère et même si le chieur est en train de jubiler, crois-moi ce n’est pas mon cas, et n’écoute pas ce qu’il dit parce qu’il s’est fait jeter.

Hadès rit à cela, Rhadamanthe eut un sourire amusé.

\- dis-moi pourquoi n’es-tu pas venu me voir quand c’est arrivé ?

\- je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, tu es imprévisible petit frère, et puis j’ai trouvé quelqu’un à qui parlé.

Poséidon regarda Rhadamanthe, sachant que le blond pouvait être un confident, le juge secoua la tête en négation, ce n’était pas lui, alors le dieu des mers tourna son regard vers son frère, intrigué.

\- Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

\- je n’en sais rien.

\- comment ça ? demanda le blond car pour lui aussi c’était une nouvelle.

\- j’ai fait une erreur de numéro et je suis tombé sur quelqu’un qui vit la même chose, on a continué à discuter et on s’entend bien.

\- il t’aide ?

\- oui, mon frère, on s’entraide mutuellement.

\- et comment vas-tu ? Réellement ?

Hadès soupira à la question.

\- Pas fort tu t’en doutes, elle était tout pour moi…elle m’a abandonné, je suis tout seul maintenant finit-il des sanglots dans la voix. Poséidon se mordit les lèvres et attira son frère contre lui.

\- Non,  tu n’es pas tout seul, tu nous as nous, Hestia et moi déjà, ensuite tu as tes spectres si j’en juge par la présence de Rhadamanthe et puis tu as ton ami…

\- oui, je sais… mais… il ne put aller plus loin les larmes le rattrapant.

Et là, dans les bras de son frère, Hadès se laissa aller. Le Dieu des mers consola son ainé, lui murmurant des choses rassurantes sous le regard  de Rhadamanthe qui pensa que finalement il avait mal jugé son oncle. Lorsque Hadès s’endormit, épuisé par les larmes, Poséidon l’allongea sur le canapé et attira le juge dans le bureau d’à côté où ils s’assirent.

\- il est vraiment en mauvais état, je savais que cette garce lui ferait du mal.

\- et encore, depuis qu’il parle avec cette personne il va mieux, quand il a des mauvais jours il le contacte, je ne sais pas ce que cet homme lui dit, mais mon Seigneur se calme.

\- tu es resté parce que tu te méfiais de moi n’est-ce pas ? fit soudainement Poséidon surprenant Rhadamanthe qui décida d’être honnête.

\- en effet, on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez proches.

\- c’est vrai mais c’est en grande partie de la faute de sa femme. Il soupira, dis-moi mon neveu, Pandore et Hestia ?

\- Pandore a réintégré Giudecca et tente d’être là au mieux pour lui, quand à Dame Hestia… je bénis son retour parmi nous, mon maitre redevient celui qu’il était avant leur brouille.

\- j’ai vu ça, avant il n’aurait jamais craqué dans mes bras, il m’aurait envoyé balader comme il l’a fait à de nombreuses occasion après les départs de sa femme.

\- Seigneur, pourquoi lui avoir dit que vous l’aviez prévenu ?

\- pas de ça entre nous, Rhadamanthe, pas dans ce cas-là. Et si je lui ai dit ça c’est que contrairement à ton maitre,  j’écoute ce qui se passe sur l’olympe et j’ai entendu des rumeurs pas jolies-jolies.

\- mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, mon oncle.

Poséidon fit la moue.

\- je n’en suis pas si sûr vois-tu. Comme toi j’aurais dit ça, si lors d’un de mes séjours là-haut Perséphone n’avait pas tenté de me mettre dans son lit.

Le regard que lança le juge sur le Dieu exprimait sa révulsion  à cette idée et ses doutes, mais le Dieu ne cilla pas.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- J’aimerais bien, mais non. Et crois-tu vraiment que j’irais inventer ça ? Je sais ce que tu te dis, ajouta-t-il avant que le juge n'ait le temps derépondre, que je veux faire du mal à mon frère en mentant, mais si c’était le cas, est-ce que je serais en train de te le dire ?

La whyvern réfléchis à cela et regarda le Dieu, qui était calme, sûr de lui.

\- non, vous le diriez à mon maitre, chose que vous n’avez pas faite. Elle a vraiment tentée…

\- oui, et si elle n’avait pas été la femme d’Hadès je me serais laissé faire, mais même si lui et moi on s’entend pas toujours, je ne peux le trahir ainsi. Je ne suis pas Zeus, gronda-t-il.

Rhadamanthe sourit.

\- non, en effet, lui ne se gêne pas et en plus il le crie sur les toits.

Poséidon rit à cela.

\- d’après les rumeurs elle n’a cédé  à Zeus que la fois que vous savez, fit-il amusé.

Rhadamanthe sourit avant de se rembrunir.

-pourquoi de tous les défauts paternel a-t-il  fallu qu'elle hérite de celui-là?

Poséidon le regarda surpris.

-j'avais complètement oublié qu’elle était aussi sa fille. Et bien la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre! S'exclama-t-il ironique avant de reprendre plus sérieux, par contre… sois là pour mon frère dans les semaines à venir

\- pourquoi ?

\- j’ai bien peur que Perséphone n’attende pas longtemps avant de mettre quelqu’un dans son lit, si ce n’est pas déjà fait.

\- bien, je resterai aux aguets, je suppose que Dame Hestia sait ?

\- oui, je l’ai prévenu avant de venir. Retourne au travail, Rhadamanthe je vais veiller sur Hadès.

Le juge se leva et quitta la pièce, montrant par là qu’il faisait confiance à son oncle, celui-ci retourna auprès de son frère en soupirant.

‘Mon pauvre vieux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu craques pour elle ? j’espère que ton inconnu saura t’aider à faire face, car je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir.’ Pensa le dieu des mers.

Depuis plusieurs semaines qu’Hadès échangeait régulièrement avec son inconnu, comme il s’était pris à l’appeler, il se sentait mieux. Cet homme lui apportait plus que ses sœurs et pourtant ils tenaient à elles, et Hestia qui était plus que présente, avait longtemps était sa confidente. Mais son inconnu lui apportait un regard extérieur car lui ne connaissait pas son ex. Bien sûrils ne parlaient pas seulement de leur rupture ou de leurs ex, mais aussi de leurs passions, de ce qu’ils aimaient, et bien que leur douleur ne soit plus le sujet principal, le dieu savait qu’ils seraient là l’un pour l’autre lors des mauvais jours. Comme tous les jours Hadès contacta son correspondant. Ils en avaient pris l’habitude et le brun était souvent le premier à contacter car son ami lui avait dit qu’il était toujours levé tôt, ce qui n’était pas toujours le cas du Dieu qui parfois appréciait de se prélasser au lit.

_‘Coucou ! :)_ _’_

_\- salut._

Le dieu tiqua, ce n’était pas une habitude de son ami.

_\- ouh ! Toi, ça ne vas pas !_

_\- pas des masses, non. C’est, enfin, c’était notre anniversaire, aujourd’hui, comment tu as su?_

Il grimaça.

_\- aie merde ! J’ai su par le salut, ce n’est pas trop ton mot !  Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas rester enfermé tout seul chez toi ?_

_-non, des amis vont me trainer avec eux._

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_\- tant mieux ! Essaye d’en profiter et on se reparle ce soir, ok ?_

_\- ok, bonne journée._

_\- je t’en souhaite une à toi aussi._

 

Après ce petit échange, le Dieu se prépara pour une journée chargée, comme il y en avait parfois. Ses subordonnés avaient cessé de le materner, du moins ils ne le faisaient plus ouvertement, et Hadès profitait des moments de libre pour renouer les liens avec sa famille, et surtout pour faire le point sur lui et Perséphone. Le soir venu il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, avec tout pour passer une bonne soirée, livre, boisson et... Téléphone.

_\- re ! Alors cette journée ?_

_\- re, pas mal mais…_

_-mais ?_

_\- pas aussi divertissante que nos discussions._

Le visage du Dieu s'éclaira d'un large sourire à cela

_\- arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir !_

_\- je suis sérieux._

_\- je sais, et je ressens la même chose, quand on ne peut pas discuter… j’ai comme un manque, comme si ma journée n’était pas complète._

_\- merci, lire cela me remonte plus le moral que n’importe quoi._

_\- pourquoi ?_

_\- mon ex me disait souvent que j’étais trop calme, parfois ennuyeux à vouloir rester tranquille à discuter._

Quel abruti son ex, mon inconnu a une telle connaissance et érudition et il est toujours de bons conseils.  Quand je pense au mal que ce mec a dû lui faire en lui disant cela, songea Hadès en soupirant.

_\- un crétin, voilà ce qu’il est. Nos discussions sont très stimulantes pour moi, bien souvent lorsque j’ai un problème je pense au conseil que tu pourrais me donner et si je bloque vraiment je sais que je pourrais te demander de l’aide, sans que tu ne me juge pour autant._

_\- bien sûr que non, tout le monde peut rencontrer un problème qu’il n’arrive pas à résoudre seul, parce que parfois on est trop près du sujet pour voir la solution._

_\- exactement et toi tu es le regard extérieur dont j’ai parfois besoin._

_\- ca marche dans les deux sens. J’ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis que l’on discute._

Hadès regarda le message, étonné

_\- sur quoi ?_

_\- ben lui, déjà, je m’aperçois que j’ai énormément sacrifié pour lui, je faisais tout pour le rendre heureux et lui aussi, mais c’est moi qui faisais le plus d’effort apparemment. Et puis maintenant, je comprends aussi, que je peux être moi-même et avoir des amis, que je n’ai pas besoin de lui pour ça._

C'est bien ce que je pensais, lui aussi il a voulu changer pour l'autre.

_\- il suffit que tu restes toi, je te l’ai déjà dit, tu es quelqu’un de bien, il faut apprendre à te connaitre mais c’est pareil pour tout le monde et ceux qui ne veulent pas faire l’effort n’en valent pas la peine._

_\- je sais, merci._

_\- tu sais moi aussi tu m’as fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses par rapport à mon ex._

_\- ah oui ?_

_\- oui, moi aussi j’ai énormément sacrifié pour elle, je me suis fâché avec mes frères, j’ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, j’ai même blessé mes  sœurs à cause d’elle car mon ex était jalouse de la relation privilégiée qu’on avait. Et pour pouvoir l’épouser je me suis brouillé avec presque toute ma famille. Et mine de rien je me rends compte d’une chose,  qu’a-t-elle sacrifié, elle ? Pas grand-chose pour ne pas dire rien._

_\- tu arrives à recoller les morceaux avec ta famille ? Et le divorce en est où ?_

_\- oh le divorce y en aura pas car on a jamais été officiellement marié vu qu’il y avait trop de contre, donc séparation et chacun ses affaires. Pas d’enfant c’est un plus. Et pour ma famille ben ma sœur me soutient comme elle peut et mes frères… l’un est un con fini quant à l’autre il m’a dit qu’il m’avait prévenu mais qu’il était là pour moi._

_\- c’est déjà ça, et le con fini ?_

Le brun repensa à sa visite sur l'Olympe. Il revit le visage rayonnant, et la voix emplie de jubilation du Dieu de la foudre.

_\- il se marre !!!_

_\- quel con en effet._

_\- ah ça ! Il dit que c’est bien fait pour moi et qu’à force de me croire meilleur ça devait arriver. Comme si ! Ce n’est pas moi qui pètes plus haut que mon derrière !!_

_-mdr ! Oublie-le celui-là, tu as un de tes frères et ta sœur sans compter tes amis, tu n’as pas besoin de lui._

Ça c'est clair, et puis j'ai trouvé un nouvel ami, je n'ai pas besoin de Zeus.

_\- et je t’ai toi, ne l’oublie pas !_

_\- oui aussi. Je suppose que tu t’es fait une raison ?_

Hadès réfléchit un instant, revit mentalement la douleur de la séparation et s'aperçut quelle était moins présente. Oh certes il l'aimait encore on ne pouvait pas effacer des milliers d'années d'amour passionnées ainsi, mais, si aujourd'hui elle venait lui demander pardon et de tout oublier, il l'enverrait promener, elle lui avait fait trop de mal. Surtout vu ce qu’il apprenait sur elle depuis leur séparation. Car oui, il avait entendu les rumeurs mais n’avait jamais voulu y prêté foi, maintenant… Et puis il n’avait aucune raison de douter d’Hestia, qui fut celle qui dut lui annoncer certaines vérités. Il espérait que son exemple servirait à son ami à faire de même, il sentait que pour l'autre ce pas n'était pas encore franchi.

_\- oh oui ! Terminé, j’en suis revenu de cette relation, j’en fais mon deuil. Ça me fait encore un peu mal mais moins qu’avant, je regrette surtout d’avoir été aussi aveugle. Et toi ?_

_\- je ne  sais pas, je suis plus ambivalent, mais je crois que de toute façon le choix a été fait pour moi._

C'est bien ce que je pensais, et j'ai peur de comprendre.

_\- pourquoi ?_

_\- j’ai l’impression qu’il a quelqu’un._

_\- ah ?! Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

En attendant la réponse il but un peu tout en maudissant l'ex de son ami. Bien sur cet homme l'avait quitté et avait le droit de refaire sa vie, mais il n'était pas obligé de s'afficher.

_\- je sais quelle tête il a quand il a tiré un coup la veille_ _!_

Le dieu avala sa gorgée de travers et manqua de s'étouffer en lisant ça. Donc il s'affiche pas au grand jour mais il n'est pas discret pensa-t-il alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de taper une réponse

_\- MDR !!!! Oh la vache ! Je m’y attendais pas à celle-là et je me suis étouffé avec ma boisson !_

_\- désolé !_

_\- c’est rien et puis tu le dis comme tu le sens, j’apprécie. Je doute que tu aies tort tu es trop fin observateur pour ça, mais apprendre ça aujourd’hui… ça doit être dur._

_\- je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens mais si jamais il l’affiche… je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter, honnêtement._

_\- parce que c’est trop frais. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ce qu’on a dit il y a quelques semaines._

_\- oui, je vais voir les possibilités. Je te dis bonne nuit._

_\- bonne nuit et essaie de bien dormir._

_\- merci toi aussi._

Hadès posa son téléphone et reprit son livre.

J'espère vraiment qu'il va réussi à franchir le pas de l'éloignement c'est la seule chose qui pourra l'aider. Cette pensée l'interpella. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avance plus vite que lui, je ne la voie plus et donc je me suis fait une raison. Il faut vraiment qu'il parte c'est le mieux pour lui. Va falloir le convaincre... Enfin. Je verrais ca demain.

Et sur cette décision le dieu reprit sa lecture avant de tranquillement aller dormir.

Alors que le dieu prenait son déjeuner il entendit son téléphone biper.

_-j’avais raison il a quelqu’un, il vient de le confirmer. Je vais devoir les voir tous les jours et comme maintenant ils l’ont annoncé ils ne se cacheront plus ! Je m’en doutais mais ça fait mal !_

C'est pas vrai! Pensa Hadès. J'espère que cette fois il va m'écouter et s'éloigner

_\- merde ! Va-t’en ! C’est le mieux à faire, éloigne toi le temps de le digérer, de l’accepter et de finir le deuil commencé._

_\- je sais que tu as raison mais…_

Le brun poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_\- pas de mais ! Fais le nécessaire et recontacte-moi pour me dire quand c’est fait. Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas faire une connerie. Tu risques de t’en prendre à lui et tu le regretteras, tu sais que c’est vrai. Je suis là pour toi, je suis le regard extérieur et tu sais que là... J’ai raison !_

_\- tu as raison, je te recontacte._

Tout le temps qu'il attendait des nouvelles, Hadès s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de se concentrer, inquiet pour son inconnu il lui semblait que le temps n'avançait plus.

_\- j’ai suivi ton conseil, je m’en vais aujourd’hui mon avion est dans quatre heures._

_\- bien, très bien ! Je suis fier de toi._

_\- quand je pense que je ne sais même pas ton nom, ni à quoi tu ressembles ou même ta voix et que je t’écoute plus que mes amis de longues date._

Hadès sourit, il ressentait la même chose.

_\- mdr ! Peut-être parce que je sais par quoi tu passes et surtout que je te traite pas en petite chose fragile._

_\- peut être. Bon je vais faire mes bagages, je te contacte plus tard._

_\- ok, à  plus !_

Le dieu rassuré put se remettre au travail et dut doubler la cadence pour rattraper son retard sinon il se ferait attraper par ses juges. Il sourit en pensant à cela, qui songerais que les juges pouvaient gronder leur Dieu si celui-ci n’achevait pas sa tâche ? Personne, tout le monde le croyait extrêmement froid avec ses hommes, mais le fait est, que ses spectres étaient sa famille et ses juges, surtout Rhadamanthe était son meilleur soutien.

_-ça y est je suis à l'aéroport. Je trouverai un hôtel sur place._

_\- tu vas où ?_

_\- Larcana._

Hadès eut un sourire, il aimait cette région, décidément le hasard faisait tout pour les rapprocher.

_\- Chypre. Pas mal en cette saison y a pas trop de monde, tu seras bien là-bas, c'est magnifique._

_\- je vais pouvoir visiter, j'ai pris un aller simple._

Ah, carrément. Remarque ce n’est pas plus mal pensa Hadès.

_\- mdr ! Tes amis l'ont pris comment?_

_\- l'un des deux est content vu que lui aussi me le conseillait. L'autre le prend un peu plus mal, mais parce qu'il espère depuis longtemps que je me tourne vers lui. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne voyais en lui qu'un ami._

En plus ! Il n’a pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment, les amours déçus d’un ami.

_\- aïe ! Mais du coup cet éloignement va lui faire du bien aussi. Tu es un vrai bourreau des cœurs. :D_

_\- t'es con ! Mdr._

_\- je le dis comme je le vois ! Na !_

_-il faut que je te dise, je n’ai jamais agi aussi naturellement avec quelqu’un depuis des années._

_\- sauf avec ton ex et tes amis je suppose ! Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- et encore, même avec eux, sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi surpris par certains de mes agissements. Mais j’ai décidé d’être moi, enfin. Et simplement parce que j’ai été élevé comme ça, a toujours contrôler mes émotions et mes sentiments, cela me fait paraitre froid._

_\- je vois ce que tu veux dire, je connais ça. On me le reproche aussi, de paraitre froid, distant, insensible. Si certains membres de ma famille voyaient nos messages ils hallucineraient. Au fait il ne t’a pas trompé, j’espère ?_

_\- non, il m’a affirmé qu’il ne l’aurait jamais fait et je le crois. Pourquoi ?_

_\- je viens d’apprendre que j’étais cocu._

_\- la garce ! Et ça va ?_

_\- moyen, j’ai vraiment du mal à l’accepter, surtout vu avec qui elle m’a trompé, je ne comprends pas l’attrait !_

_\- mdr ! On ne comprend jamais l’attrait je pense dans ce genre de cas._

_\- je suppose que tu as raison ! (soupir) n’empêche j’encaisse mal !_

_\- tu m’étonnes ! Tu l’as su comment ?_

_\- mon con de frangin s’en vantait, apparemment elle et son amant n’ont pas été discret._

_\- quel con celui-là, ça le fait jubiler de te faire du mal ou quoi ?_

_\- oh il jubile, on se déteste, et là où moi je l’ignore, lui il fera tout pour me faire du mal._

_\- mais pourquoi ?_

_\- ça je ne sais pas. Surtout que j’ai tout sacrifié pour lui, parce que je suis l’ainé et lui c’était le petit dernier. On l’a protégé, et j’ai tout fait pour qu’il soit à l’abri de nos parents. Mais apparemment d’après ma sœur ainée c’est cela justement qu’il me reproche, parce que je le considère toujours comme ce petit frère qui trainait dans mes jambes et qui cherchait mon attention._

_\- mais c’est débile !_

_\- je sais bien, mais j’ai jamais compris sa façon de penser c’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais y arriver, il y a trop de chose qui nous sépare désormais. Dont mon ex, il avait craqué sur elle, et elle m’a choisi._

_\- ça n’a pas du arranger les choses !_

_\- non, surtout qu’il a continué à essayer de la mettre dans son lit et que je suis presque sûr qu’il a réussi car elle m’a parlé d’une soirée avec moi, alors que je n’étais pas là._

_\- comment aurait-il fait pour se faire passer pour toi ?_

_\- je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais là il doit l’avoir mauvaise, vu qu’elle le repousse et que celui qu’elle a choisi, du moins temporairement, n’est pas dans ses bonnes grâces non plus. D’ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi elle l’a choisi lui, vu que c’est un alcoolique fini et un fêtard invétéré._

_\- c’est peut-être pour ça, il est ton opposé complet. Comme celui avec qui mon ex s’est mis, c’est un psychopathe !_

_\- mdr, tu es injuste._

_\- non pas vraiment, mais il est pas méchant, c’est juste un genre qu’il se donne. Mais du coup, oui, comme je l’ai dit à midi avec lui au moins mon ex ne s’ennuiera pas._

_\- aie ! Tu lui a balancé ça ?_

_\- je vais me gêner tiens !_

_\- mdr ! Et sa réaction ?_

_\- il a dit qu’il n’avait pas voulu dire ça, sauf…_

_\- qu’il l’a dit et une fois sorti ce n’est pas effaçable._

_\- exactement._

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis son correspondant lui apprit qu’il devait prendre l’avion. Hadès rassuré par le sort de son ami pu se remettre au travail.

Les jours passèrent et le dieu put constater que son conseil avait été bon, au fur et à mesure des messages, il voyait son correspondant aller mieux.

Un matin alors qu’il travaillait à son bureau, il sentit  une présence inhabituelle dans son domaine. Il fronça les sourcils

‘ Qu’est-ce-qu’ elle vient faire là, elle ?’

Quand Rhadamanthe lui annonça qu’Héra se trouvait réellement là et qu’elle voulait le voir, un mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Le juge n’ayant, lui aussi, qu’une confiance limitée en sa belle-mère ne s’éloigna guère de la porte du bureau. Et bien lui en prit, car lorsque la reine des dieux s’en alla, un grand silence se fit dans les enfers, lieu qui reflétait l’humeur de son dieu. Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau depuis le départ d’Héra fut rompu par un énorme fracas. Rhadamanthe se précipita dans le bureau et, de justesse, évita la chaise qui volait à travers la pièce. Ce que le juge découvrit, l’abasourdi. Le bureau du dieu était sens dessus-dessous et lorsqu’il n’y eut plus rien à détruire celui-ci s’écroula en hurlant et pleurant au milieu du désastre. Rhadamanthe se précipita et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer, sans savoir ce dont il s’agissait, il se doutait que c’était à cause de son ex-compagne. Mentalement il prévint ses frères, qu’il chargea également d’aller chercher Dame Hestia et Pandore, priant intérieurement pour qu’elles puissent aider leur frère, car lui s’en sentait incapable. Les deux femmes arrivèrent et prirent le relais.

\- Rhadamanthe il faut le conduire à ses quartiers !

Le blond opina et se chargea de porter son Dieu à la demande de Hestia. Une fois qu’il eut posé son précieux chargement sur le lit, il s’en alla tout en demandant à Pandore de le tenir au courant. Une fois la porte fermée, il prit une grande inspiration et alla prévenir ses frères et leurs seconds qu’ils leur fallait tout faire pour garder le secret et gérer les enfers en attendant que leur seigneur soit en état de reprendre la main.

Dans la chambre du dieu, les deux femmes ne savaient que faire. Après avoir pleuré dans les bras de sa grande sœur, Hadès s’était replié sur lui-même. Elles n’avaient même pas pu lui faire dire ce qui c’était passé bien qu’Héra avait mis Hestia au courant qui elle, avait prévenue Pandore. Jamais la déesse du foyer n’avait vu le fier dieu des enfers ainsi, même lorsqu’il s’était aperçut de la trahison de Zeus et de l’usurpation de son identité, il avait quand même voulu élevé cet enfant comme le sien. Elle et Pandore se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Elles passèrent la nuit au chevet du dieu, dieu qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce, ne parla pas, et si ce n’avais été pour le fait que parfois elles l’entendaient sangloter, elles auraient pu croire qu’il s'était endormi ou pire.

Au matin une sonnerie de portable les réveilla, mais Hadès ne réagit pas, curieuse Pandore regarda l’appareil. Il s’agissait d’un simple bonjour d’un numéro simplement marqué ami de peine, la petite sœur du Dieu savait qu’il devait s’agir du correspondant mystère de son frère. Au fil de la journée les messages se faisait de plus en plus inquiet, Pandore comprit que l’homme tenait à son frère et pris une décision qui pourrait déplaire à Hadès mais elle ne le regretta pas, surtout avec l’appui d’Hestia. Elle envoya un message

_\- bonjour, je sais que mon frère correspond avec vous depuis plusieurs mois, et il m’a dit qu’il vous faisait confiance. J’ai vu vos messages d’aujourd’hui et je m’excuse de mon indiscrétion mais vu l’insistance, je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux que je vous réponde. Pour vous deux. Il ne va pas bien comme vous vous en doutez, il a appris hier soir une très mauvaises nouvelles à propos de son ex-épouse, et depuis il ne réagit à rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et rassura les deux femmes, oui, Hadès avait trouvé là quelqu’un de bien.

_\- bonjour, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude et je pense qu’aucun de nous ne vous reprochera votre initiative, j’en suis même touché. Je commençais vraiment à m’inquiéter pour votre frère, mettez-le dans un avion en direction de Larcana, je vais m’occuper de lui. Il a besoin de se changer les idées, et je me doute que vous ne voudriez pas le laisser seul, rassurez-vous je serai à ses côtés. S’il ne veut pas, dites-lui que je ne lui laisse pas le choix, comme il l’a fait avec moi. Contactez-moi avec son heure d’arrivée._

\- il a raison, s’éloigner c’est le mieux pour Hadès, commenta Hestia. Pandore opina et tapa une réponse alors que Hestia commençait à chercher les avions en partance ;

_\- je vous remercie infiniment et oui, cela ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je vous tiens au courant, et merci encore._

_\- de rien._

\- Pandore regarde. La jeune sœur du dieu opina et contacta l’ami de son frère.

Aucune des deux ne s’aperçut qu’Hadès avait repris pied dans la réalité, il avait entendu les sonneries et avait pensé que son correspondant devait être fou d’inquiétude, qu’il se devait de lui répondre…et là il réalisa que ses sœurs était avec lui et avec son portable.

_\- il arrivera tard dans la soirée au environ de 23h ou demain matin si vous préférez._

\- vous faites quoi avec mon téléphone ? demanda –t-il rauquement.

\- on rassure ton ami et on organise tes vacances répondit Hestia sèchement

\- de quoi ? fit le Dieu éberlué.

\- tu dois t’éloigner et ni nous, ni lui ne te laissons le choix.

Un message interrompit le dieu.

_\- non, ce soir c’est très bien._

_\- vous êtes…_

Le dieu s’empara du portable en pestant, sous les regards soulagés de ses sœurs, même si Pandore râla pour la forme, il relu rapidement le dernier message et sourit légèrement son ami lui jouant le même plan qui lui-même lui avait servi.

- _hey ! C’est moi ! Je n’enlève pas le bout de ma sœur parce que tu te doutes qu’elle peste. Je sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te maudire de t’être associer avec ma têtue de sœur._

_\- tu me remercieras tu verras, et sois sympa avec elle, elle s’inquiète énormément. Donc je t’attends à l’aéroport ce soir, on se retrouve au bar ?_

Hadès regarda ses sœurs, il n'avait mentionné que Pandore mais pour lui, elles étaient devenus indissociables l’une de l’autre dans son cœur, par le soutien et l’amour qu’elles lui apportaient, et sourit en les voyant préparer ses valises. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps pour attraper son avion.

_\- (soupir) je sais qu’elle s’inquiète et que toi aussi, et je t’expliquerai tout. Ok, on se retrouve au bar, on fait comment pour se reconnaitre ?_

_\- mdr ! Tu verras je suis facilement reconnaissable, j’ai les cheveux très long. Mais si ça te rassures je porterai un t-shirt sans manches bleu._

_\- d’accord, moi je porte une chemise noire. OUI, je sais ! Pas de commentaire. J’ai des cheveux mi- long bruns, mais tu pourras pas me rater, je ne passe pas inaperçu._

Hadès sourit en imaginant la réaction de son ami

_\- mdr, je vois que tu vas un peu mieux. Tout comme moi, vu ma tignasse. A ce soir !_

Il ricana, en sachant qu’il avait visé juste avec le pas de commentaire.

_\- oui, m’être fait secouer les puces a beaucoup aidé. Merci d’avoir rassuré ma sœur et à ce soir._

Alors qu’il allait quitter sa chambre il reçut un message qu’il montra a ses sœurs qui sourirent rassurées, leur frère serait entre de bonne mains

_\- au fait, j’ai pris une chambre avec deux lits, ça te va ou tu veux ta chambre ?_

_\- c’est parfait, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour moi d’être seul. Par contre on partage !_

_\- si tu veux._

Alors que ses sœurs finissaient ses bagages, il alla voir ses juges pour les rassurer sur son état et leur dire qu’il partait en vacances.

Les juges lui sourirent et le sécurisèrent en lui disant de prendre tout son temps. Rhadamanthe regarda son dieu interrogateur.

\- oui Rhadamanthe, je vais le rejoindre.

\- bien mon seigneur. Ne vous en faites pas, on s’occupe de tout, fit le juge rasséréné, sous les yeux intrigués de ses frères.

\- j’ai un correspondant avec qui je communique depuis le départ de … il serra les dents.

\- et c’est lui que vous allez rejoindre ?

\- oui, Minos, on est dans le même cas tous les deux et on s’entraide,

\- il est donc le seul qui vous comprend. C’est logique, prenez votre temps seigneur, nous gérons. Acheva Eaque.

Le dieu sourit à ses neveux, et s’en alla récupérer ses bagages rassurés. Il prit le chemin de l’aéroport soulagé de partir car il n’aurait plus besoin de faire bonne figure. Tout le long du vol le dieu se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son ami. Il sourit devant son impatience. Arrivé à l’aéroport il se dirigea vers le bar et lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il chercha du regard celui qui pouvait être son ami. Il retint soudain son souffle il avait repérer un homme qui se démarquait en effet, il savait que ça ne pouvait que lui, malgré toute les personnes présentent,  il ressentait au fond de lui que ça ne pouvait être que cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il voyait.

 


	3. chapitre 3

Chap. 3

Il hésita un instant sur ce qu’il devait faire, car ils avaient été ennemis, mais le sourire de son ami , le rassura et le poussa vers la table, après tout il n’avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour retourner chez lui. Et puis c’était son ami, même si il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce serait lui,  il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre, lui, le seul capable de le comprendre et de l’aider sans que le dieu ne se sente étouffé.

\- Camus ? fit-il arrivé à sa table.

\- Sei… seigneur Hadès, répondit le chevalier en lui faisant signe de s’assoir.

Le dieu s’assit en grimaçant, puis eu un sourire amusé.

\- pas de ça entre nous, tu as lu toutes mes jérémiades.

Il vit Camus sourire.

\- le destin a un drôle d’humour.

Hadès sourit, il retrouvait bien là son correspondant.

\- ça c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Milo ? ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Perséphone ? répondit Camus de même.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

\- bon, je vois qu’on a fait quelques progrès fit Hadès amusé, se souvenant des colères de Camus à la moindre évocation de son ex.

\- on peut dire ça comme ça. Comment as-tu su pour Milo ?

Hadès sourit tristement.

\- tu es mort Camus. Votre relation est inscrite dans ton dossier de jugement. C’est d’ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas que je te réveille, il était persuadé que tu ne pourrais pas t’en prendre au scorpion.

Le dieu vit la grimace de Camus et se maudit intérieurement de sa franchise. Il fut soulagé quand le chevalier profita de l’arrivée du serveur pour changer de sujet.

\- Alors comme ça on lit Dante ? Tu ne connais pas assez ton royaume ? fit-il ironique.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Je trouve justement amusant de chercher les différences, répondit le dieu sombre avec un sourire.

\- et y en a-t-il ? Pour le peu que j’ai vu, on pourrait croire qu'il y est vraiment allé.

\- va savoir ! fit Hadès ironique.

\- Ta majesté redevient sadique.

\- Ce n’est… il vit la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Camus et il se mit à rire. Oh, je vois, tu vas t’en servir pour t’amuser.

\- ben tiens, tu oublies que je t’ai lu te plaindre qu’on te traitait comme un bébé.  Tu crois quand même pas que je vais résister.

\- ça m’aurait étonné.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Hadès savait que le verseau voyait à travers son masque mais qu’ils n’en parleraient pas en public.

\- j’n’aurais jamais pensé que c’était toi.

\- pareil pour moi Camus. Mais bon en dehors de notre naissance, nos lieux de vie et nos pouvoirs, nous sommes des êtres normaux.

\- pas humains ? demanda le Français avec du rire dans la voix.

\- pas pour moi, répondit Hadès en riant.

\- cela te gènes, Camus ?

\- de quoi ?

\- que ce soit moi, ton confident ? Demanda Hadès.

Il s’inquiéta lorsque Camus resta silencieux et baissa la tête.

\- ça devrait mais non. De plus, nous sommes en paix et… je me sens vraiment proche de toi.

Hadès posa sa main sur celle du verseau, qui releva la tête pour le regarder. Les yeux bleus du dieu plongèrent dans ceux du chevalier prouvant sa sincérité.

 - moi aussi, tu sais. Je sais que je peux tout te confier, que rien ne sortira et que tu ne me jugeras pas.

 La douleur dans la voix du Dieu s’était faite plus présente, très profonde, le chevalier serra la main de l’olympien.

\- on parlera de ce qui t’amène ici dans la chambre. Là-bas, tu ne seras plus obligé de te cacher, d’accord ? fit Camus avec sollicitude.

 

Hadès baissa la tête et opina, reprenant sa main pour boire son café et se donner une contenance. Il songea à toutes leurs conversations, il savait qu’il dirait tout à Camus,  que même si celui-ci ne pouvait l’aider il saurait trouver les mots. Il finit son café en silence, Camus se leva.

-Viens, on va rejoindre notre auberge, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Hadès acquiesça silencieusement.

\- j’espère qu’elle va te plaire.

\- je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour ça, tu as des gouts sûrs, fit Hadès avec un petit sourire avant d’ajouter, en règle générale.

Camus sourit à l’allusion à son ex.

\- je devrais te gronder mais tu n’as pas tort.

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet, puis Camus se gara devant son auberge, Hadès sourit.

\- tu as bien choisi c’est l’une des plus réputés de Larcana.

\- notre hôte est gentille et serviable tu verras, elle a été parfaite avec moi.

 

Ils entrèrent dans l’auberge, Camus pris sa clé avec un sourire pour la tenancière qui regarda les deux hommes tour à tour. Hadès,  après l’avoir salué s’éloigna attendant que Camus le rejoigne, plongé dans ses pensées. Il suivit Camus jusqu’à leur chambre. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus se cacher plus longtemps.

\- installe-toi, j’ai juste mis mes affaires dans l’armoire. Quel lit veux-tu?

Hadès posa son sac au sol et s’assit sur chaise.

\- peu importe, marmonna-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Camus s’assit sur le siège à côté.

-vas-y. Vide ton sac, libère-toi.

Le Dieu des enfers prit une grande inspiration, les larmes perlaient déjà à ses yeux.

\- elle s’est foutue de moi, Camus. Elle n’a jamais été sincère avec moi, commença-t-il doucement. Moi, qui l’ai vénérée, mise sur un piédestal, moi qui ai tout sacrifié. MOI, qui l’ai aimé plus que tout, cria-t-il presque, des larmes et de la rage dans la voix. Elle ne m’a jamais aimé, elle m’a trahie dès le début de notre mariage. Apparemment dès qu’elle repartait sur l’Olympe, elle prenait un amant, jamais le même. Elle est passée de lit en lit toutes ces années, alors que je l’attendais impatiemment, que je devenais fou de ne pas l’avoir à mes côtés, que je me repliais sur moi-même. Mais quel idiot…

La voix du dieu s’était faite rauque, il ne savait pas s’il pourrait aller au bout.

\- pas idiot, amoureux. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginé qu’elle serait ainsi.

La voix douce du Français lui donna le courage nécessaire.

\- ça c’est sûr, fit Hadès mordant. Elle qui paraissait si innocente, si fragile, si… pure. Une belle garce, oui ! Ça explique pourquoi Poséidon m’a toujours mis en garde contre elle, j’aurai dû l’écouter.

\- tu pensais qu’il faisait ça pour te faire du mal.

\- oui, mais Hestia aussi a tenté de me prévenir. C’est aussi pour ça qu’on s’est brouillé pendant un temps. Perséphone a tout fait pour me séparer de ma famille, pour que je n’apprenne pas la vérité.

\- mais pourquoi ?

\- mon royaume est riche, Camus, ironisa le brun. Elle voulait profiter des largesses mais sans en subir les inconvénients… mais il y a pire que ça.

\- pire ? Et Hadès entendit la peur dans la voix du Français, il soupira intérieurement, se désespérant de ce qu’il allait révéler.

\- Héra est venue me voir, apparemment Zeus court de nouveau après Perséphone et ça ne lui plait pas, pour se venger elle m’a révélée quelque chose. Et elle espère que je me prenne ma revanche.

\- c’est quoi ? fit le Français doucement, encourageant.

\- tu sais… j’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un enfant avec elle, j’étais même prêt à accepter l’enfant qu’elle a eu de Zeus, mais non elle m’a dit que ce n’était pas possible, qu’elle voulait qu’on en ai un à nous. Un enfant, c’était mon plus cher désir et elle…

Hadès s’effondra en larmes, Camus eut juste le temps de le rattraper et il finit assis sur le sol un dieu inconsolable dans les bras.

\- elle est tombée enceinte… et… elle a… elle a… avorté ! Formula Hadès d’une voix mourante.

Il sentit inconsciemment le choc du chevalier, et le sentit le serrer dans ses bras, le consoler, le rassurer. Il entendait les murmures réconfortants du chevalier. il sentit le Français le soulever pour le porter sur un lit ; il eut un instant peur que le verseau ne l’abandonne mais s’aperçut vite que celui-ci n’en avait aucunement l’intention. Se laissant faire comme un enfant il se retrouva assis entre les jambes de son ami ; reposant contre le torse et entre les bras accueillants du chevalier, épuisé de chagrin et de douleur, il s’endormit dans ce havre de paix.

 

Lorsque le dieu des ténèbres s’éveilla, il était bien, confortable et se sentait en sécurité, il avait la tête sur le torse de Camus, le chevalier d’or du verseau, son ami, son soutien. Le dieu eut un petit sourire en voyant que le Français était paisiblement endormi, il le trouvait beau.

\- pas étonnant qu’il ait autant de succès au sanctuaire. Il est si gentil, si attentionné, toujours prêt à écouter et à conseiller. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si je ne l’avais pas trouvé, pensa Hadès.

En voyant l’air paisible du Français et se souvenant de la chaleur de ses bras et du le réconfort de ses paroles, il ne put s’empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres fraîches. Le dieu sentit le frémissement du chevalier et avant que celui-ci n’ai pu dire un mot, Hadès lui avait saisi les lèvres d’un baiser vorace. Désespéré et en manque d’amour, le dieu commença à caresser son ami, qui s’écarta.

\- non, Hadès.

\- mais je... commença le dieu d’une voix implorante.

Camus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire.

\- non, tu vas le regretter après, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, et moi aussi. Notre amitié m’est trop précieuse pour la mettre en danger. Tu es trop fragile, ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

Hadès baissa la tête, penaud.

\- tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, pardon.

Camus lui caressa la joue.

\- ce n’est rien, tu as juste eu besoin de tendresse, t'embrasser je ne peux pas. Par contre te garder dans mes bras est une chose que je peux faire.

\- c’est vrai ? Questionna Hadès plein d’espoir, il s’était senti vraiment bien dans l’étreinte du Français.

Camus opina et pour le prouver attira le dieu contre lui, qui une fois de plus ne put retenir ses larmes, mais il ne savait plus si c’était à cause de la douleur causé par Perséphone ou si c’était à cause de la douceur du Français.

 

Ils restèrent allongés une bonne partie de la matinée, Hadès n'ayant pas faim et Camus n'ayant eu le cœur de le laisser, ils ne descendirent pas manger. Alors que le dieu somnolait, profitant de la chaleur et de la caresse des doigts de Camus dans ses cheveux, le Français lisait paisiblement.

\- tu lis quoi ?

\- tu vas te moquer !

Intrigué le dieu se redressa et effectivement éclata de rire.

\- et tu dis sur mes lectures ? L’âme du diable de Chattam n'est pas très gaie comme lecture et si je me souviens bien... L'enfer de Dante y est mentionné, fit-il ironique.

Camus sourit en réponse.

\- oui, je sais mais que veux-tu, en ce moment, c'est ça qui me plait.

Hadès opina, rigolant doucement, il avait compris que le Français avait sorti ce livre exprès car ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait avec lui la veille. Camus réussi à convaincre le dieu qu’ils devaient sortir un peu, que rester dans cette chambre n’était pas bon.

 

Au fil des jours, Hadès reprenait vie, semblait moins affecté et la présence du Français n’y était pas pour rien. Ils se promenaient, visitaient, échangeaient, Hadès ne s’était que rarement senti aussi proche de quelqu’un. Il avait plus sourit et rit depuis qu’il était avec le Français que ces derniers siècles. Alors qu’il était allongé profitant du soleil, le dieu réfléchissait à leur relation. Les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour le Français le laissait quelque peu confus. il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu’ils étaient, simple amitié ou plus. Oui, le dieu était un peu perdu, il se sentait vraiment bien avec le chevalier, proche de lui, heureux, plus qu’il ne l’a été depuis longtemps. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement de ce moment d’égarement à son arrivée ici. la sensation des lèvres du Français avait laissé un souvenir impérissable dans son esprit, si celui-ci n’était qu’un ami, et seulement qu’un ami, pourquoi avoir tellement était marqué par ce moment ? Mais ce qu’il éprouvait était tellement diffèrent de ce qu’il avait connu, qu’il ne savait que penser. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il mit un moment à s’apercevoir qu’il était observé. Il leva les yeux sur Camus pour découvrir que même si le verseau avait l’air perdu dans ses pensées, c’est lui qu'il regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Le dieu s’en inquiéta.

\- tout va bien Camus ?

Hadès vit que sa voix avait ramené le Français auprès de lui quand celui-ci lui sourit.

-oui, j’étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- À quoi tu pouvais bien penser ? Tu avais l’air bien loin.

\- Shura m’a dit quelque chose qui me fait réfléchir c’est tout.

\- et ce quelque chose à un lien avec moi, affirma le dieu

\- pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- à cause de ta façon de me regarder.

Camus soupira.

-c’est rien te met pas martel en tête.

Hadès se redressa, légèrement agacé.

\- pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe ? Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?

Camus secoua la tête.

-ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas important c’est tout, ou plutôt ce n'est pas encore très clair.

-qu'est ce qui n’est pas clair ?

\- ah ça ! Dès que je le saurai je te le dirai, fit Camus avec un sourire auquel le dieu ne put répondre.

 Il avait la sensation que le chevalier lui cachait une chose importante et se sentit trahi. Il se maudit intérieurement de s’être laisser aller à espérer plus de la part du Français, serait-il jamais heureux ?

\- Hadès... Je...

Lorsque le Français se pencha pour l’embrasser chastement, le dieu se laissa faire, rassuré, et eut un petit sourire tendre.

\- toi aussi tes sentiments ont changés ?

\- il semblerait bien qu'ils évoluent vers plus que de l’amitié en effet, mais je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta-t-il doucement. Hadès posa une main sur la joue du Français

\- je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Ce que je ressens pour toi est très différents de ce que j'ai connu. Mais il serait bon qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on soit sûr de nous.

Camus sourit.

\- je suis content  que ce soit différent et je suis d'accord pour le temps, mais vas-tu résister ? Après tout c’est toi qui a essayé de me déshabiller dès le premier jour, taquina le verseau avant de s'éloigner, Hadès rit.

\- Ouh toi ! Tu vas voir, menaça-t-il le Français alors qu'il s'élançait à sa poursuite. Ils s’amusèrent à se courir après pendant un moment avant de s’assoir, essoufflé.

\- Alors qu’a dit Shura ?

\- qu'il avait l'impression que j'avais craqué pour toi.

\- et ? C'est vrai ? Demanda le dieu plein d’espoir.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer d’appréhension quand Camus se détourna.

\- oui, mais comme je te l’ai dit...

Hadès interrompit le Français en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- ne t’inquiète pas, on va prendre notre temps parce qu'on a tous les deux eu très mal. Mais je remercierai Shura parce que j'ai l’impression que sans lui tu te voilerais encore la face.

Camus grogna

\- tout comme toi !

Hadès haussa les épaules

\- probablement. J'avais trop peur de perdre ton amitié pour y réfléchir trop.

\- et même là, on est sûr de rien, on s’entend bien en ami, mais…

\- Camus ! L’interrompit le brun. Il y a toujours des risques, mais penses-tu honnêtement, avec tout ce qu’on sait déjà l’un de l’autre que ça tournera comme avec nos ex ?

Le Français secoua la tête, en signe de négation.

\- non, il n’y a vraiment aucune chance… cela veut-il dire que tu veux tenter ? Tu sais qu’il va y avoir beaucoup de voix contre.

Hadès soupira.

\- je sais, mais bon, il sourit amusé, ce n’est pas comme si c’était nouveau pour moi.

Camus éclata de rire.

\- oui, c’est vrai.

\- c’est plus pour toi que ça m’inquiète, fit le Dieu d’une voix douce.

Voir le verseau hausser les épaules le rassura quelque peu

\- tu sais, j’en ai entendu de belles sur mon compte que ce soit avant ou après la résurrection. Démon, insensible, arrogant, traitre… je n’en ai jamais tenu compte tant que j’avais mes amis et ma déesse à mes côtés…

\- oui mais là…

\- rien du tout. Oh ! Ils vont gueuler, être choqués, surpris tout ce que tu veux, Athéna va surement être la première à nous accepter.

\- malgré tout ? Questionna le dieu surpris.

\- elle t’a proposé la paix, non ?

Hadès opina en songeant que oui l’idée de paix était venue de la déesse.

\- si elle sait que nos sentiments sont purs et vrais elle acceptera et c’est pareil pour les autres. Je sais que Shura sera de mon côté quoiqu’il arrive, il sera notre meilleur avocat.

\- comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Camus rigola légèrement, faisant sourire Hadès.

\- pour Shura la seule chose qui compte c’est que je sois heureux, il te donnera certainement du second et troisième degré pour s’assurer de tes sentiments, mais après…

\- je vois. Et les autres ? demanda-t-il tout en pensant que ce capricorne lui plaisait de plus en plus.

\- ils finiront par accepter, Milo n’a rien à dire vu qu’il s’est remis en couple et je sais que malgré tout il me veut heureux. Les plus durs seront certainement Hyoga et Saga.

\- Hyoga ? Chevalier du cygne ?

\- oui, c’est mon élève et il me considère comme son père et j’admets le voir comme un fils. Il voudra être sûr que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- tout à fait normal et Saga… je sais pourquoi c’est lui que tu as repoussé.

\- oui, affirma Camus. Et ton côté ? Ça va pas être simple non plus.

\- non c’est sûr mais je suis leur Dieu et comme pour toi, tout ce qui compte pour eux c’est que je sois enfin heureux. Et pareil, certains viendront te… parler.

\- qu’ils viennent je n’ai peur de personne.

Cette bravade n’enleva pourtant en rien l’inquiétude d’Hadès, Camus s’en rendit compte en posant sa main sur celle du dieu.

\- ne t’en fais pas, j’ai bien réfléchi, je suis bien avec toi, je me sens en paix et heureux. Rien, ni personne, ne me fera fuir. Si tu le veux bien sûr ? Finit-il dans une voix douce et inquiète.

 

La réponse d’Hadès fut plus qu’éloquente, il embrassa fougueusement le Français, le renversant sur le sable ce qui les fit rire quand ils se séparèrent.

\- ben, ça c’est de la réponse, s’amusa Camus.

\- tu te plains ? fit le dieu heureux.

\- du tout ! répondit Camus dans un rire.

Ils profitèrent de leur après-midi en amoureux, une promenade sur la plage, un petit dîner. Les jours s’écoulèrent paisiblement, ils n’avaient pas été plus loin que quelques baisers, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient encore prêt. Leurs jours ensemble était des plus précieux mais les vacances devaient avoir une fin. Hadès savait que ces moments idylliques s’arrêteraient et il s’en inquiétait, Camus le sentit.

\- il va falloir que je rentre.

Malgré la voix douce du verseau cette phrase fit mal au dieu

\- je sais, mais…

\- viens avec moi ?

Hadès regarda Camus surpris.

\- que… quoi ?

\- viens avec moi, tu n’as pas besoin de rentrer maintenant, si ? Et puis tu vas probablement recroiser certains membres de ta famille et je ne veux pas te récupérer en morceaux encore. Même si je sais que tes sœurs, Pandore et Hestia veille sur toi…

\- ce n’est pas pareil, ajouta le dieu, et le verseau acquiesça.

\- exactement. Laisse-moi demander à Shion, mais je pense qu’il n’y aura pas de problème.

Hadès grimaça.

\- il n’acceptera jamais.

Camus ricana

\- j’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac, je ne lui dirai pas qui tu es, juste que j’ai un nouveau compagnon et que j’ai besoin qu’il vienne avec moi. Je vais lui dire que je veux que tu rencontres ma famille.

Le dieu siffla devant le machiavélisme de son amour.

\- tu peux être vache quand tu veux.

Camus éclata de rire.

\- je suis un chevalier d’or, pas un bisounours.

\- je vois ça, ironisa Hadès avant d’embrasser celui qui lui avait enfin apporté la sérénité et l’amour qu’il cherchait depuis si longtemps.

Pour prouver ses dires, Camus décida d’appeler le sanctuaire,  sachant qu’Hadès entendrait les réponses, vu qu’il s’était calé dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Shion.

\- bonjour Camus, ça va ?

\- très bien, tu sais mon confident anonyme.

\- oui et bien ?

\- il m’a rejoint et il s’avère qu’on est plus proche que prévu.

Camus entendit le petit rire amusé du pope.

\- en tout cas tu as l’air heureux, je suis ravi. Tu veux prolonger tes vacances ?

\- non, je voudrais qu’il vienne avec moi au sanctuaire.

\- heu Camus, tu es sûr ?

\- oui, il sait que je vis dans un endroit spécial, Camus fit un clin d’œil à Hadès qui dut retenir son rire, mais vous êtes ma famille et je veux qu’il vous rencontre.

\- deux minutes, je demande à son altesse.

-Il demande à Athéna, expliqua le Français à son bien-aimé.

-Camus ? Notre déesse est d’accord et elle est heureuse pour toi. Rentre quand tu veux, mais préviens-moi un peu avant. Veux-tu qu’on organise quelque chose ?

\- remercie notre déesse pour moi, et non, on arrivera pour un repas de midi cela sera plus simple. Je pense qu’on rentrera dans deux ou trois jours.

-très bien. Vas-tu prévenir les autres ?

-juste Shura.

\- je m’en doutais, à bientôt.

\- à bientôt.

Une fois qu’il eut raccroché, il déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres d’Hadès qui sourit avant d’envoyer un sms au capricorne.

-Shura, je rentre dans deux ou trois jours, j’ai quelqu’un à vous présenter.

\- donc j’avais raison ?

\- oui, comme toujours. Mais prévois les premiers secours… ça va en choquer plus d’un.

\- je vois, mais du moment que tu es heureux. A bientôt.

\- à bientôt.

 

Le Français montra les messages au seigneur sombre qui sourit à la réponse du capricorne.

\- c’est vraiment un ami fiable.

\- le meilleur, s’il n’y avait pas eu Milo pour moi et un amour impossible pour lui, on aurait peut-être eu une histoire.

\- il est amoureux ?

Camus eut un petit soupir triste.

\- désespérément, mais persuadé de n’avoir aucune chance il n’a jamais rien dit. Pire, je suis sûr qu’il l’a consolé quand je l’ai rejeté.

\- Shura est amoureux de Saga ? demanda le dieu surpris.

\- oui, depuis tout jeune, il l’a toujours admiré.

\- on devrait voir s’il n’a vraiment aucune chance, après tout on ne sait jamais.

Hadès vit le regard amusé de Camus.

\- toi, tu veux jouer les marieuses, ironisa le verseau.

\- et pourquoi pas, je lui dois bien mon bonheur.

 Cette réponse encouragea Camus à l’embrasser fougueusement, le dieu se laissa faire ravi.

 

Ils profitèrent de leurs derniers jours pour se gaver de soleil et de paix, ils savaient qu’au sanctuaire ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Ils firent leurs bagages à regret et remercièrent chaleureusement leur hôtesse qui sourit en les voyant partir main dans la main. A l’aéroport, Camus téléphona à Shion pour le prévenir qu’ils seraient au repas du midi.

Plus l’heure approchait, plus Hadès était anxieux, et malgré la main de Camus dans la sienne rien n’y faisait. Son angoisse ne l’empêcha cependant pas de s’amuser des regards éberlués des gardes sur le chemin du treizième temple, où derrière les portes de la salle à manger, ils entendirent le brouhaha d’hommes joyeux.

Le verseau dirigea son compagnon d’un côté de la porte.

\- je rentre le premier, reste de ce côté-là, on va bien les surprendre.

\- sadique ! Marmonna Hadès, Camus rigola.

Il était encore en train de rire lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, sa présence et son rire attira tous les regards. Camus salua la déesse qui avait rejoint les ors, impatiente elle aussi de connaitre l’homme qui avait soigné le cœur meurtri de son verseau. Entendre son ami saluer Athéna ne fit qu’aggraver l’état du Dieu. Il espérait vraiment que le Français avait raison sur la réaction de la déité.

\- ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, l’accueillit Shura venant à lui pour une accolade que lui rendit le verseau.

\- merci, Shura. Je suis heureux c’est tout.

\- ça se voit, fit Milo.

\- merci Milo.

\- et ton faiseur de miracle, il est où ? Ironisa l’Espagnol, faisant rire à nouveau le Français. Hadès derrière la porte entendait le plaisir de voir son ami heureux dans la voix de l’Ibérique

\- impatient capricorne ! Je vais vous le présenter mais je vous préviens, vous dites un seul mot qui puisse le blesser, je vous congèle tous, menaça-t-il de sa voix glaciale, celle qui disait je ne plaisante pas.

Entendre Camus dire cela le rassura quelque peu, et la promesse de ses amis de ne rien dire le fit sourire. Il vit Camus se tourner vers lui et lui faire signe de s’avancer.

\- viens.

\- je ne sais pas, j’ai des doutes là.

\- rien à faire, tu m’as promis de faire la route avec moi et elle passe par cette pièce, argua le Français

Il soupira longuement et attrapa la main tendu, pour enfin franchir la porte. Le silence se fit assourdissant.

…


End file.
